A Fresh Page, A Fresh Start
by TVD BTR Biggest Fans
Summary: Elena chose Stefan and they left Mystic Falls. Damon was heart broken and decides to turn off his humanity. Angelina Lavender is a 17 year old mother that decided to leave Florida for a fresh start after everything that she has been through. When they meet thet fall in love and heal one another from their past wounds.


_Hi, i hope you will like it...please tell me what you thing...and if i should continue.. 3 you_

**_Chapter 1_**

_Damon_ _was sitting alone in the boarding house. He had a glass of Bourbon in his hand and was looking at the fireplace. He was wearing a black T-shirt ,it might be the middle of December but he didn't care. He couldn't catch a cold anyway,he was a vampire for goodness sakes. But that wasn't the only reason he was wearing a summer shirt in the winter,he didn't even notice that. All that was on his mind was what happened a few months ago._

_**FLASSBACK**_

**Damon was waiting for Elena downstairs while she was gathering her things. He didn't want to see her leave,since she made her choice yesterday,but he knew that he would never see her again if he did that. Hell,she would hate him if she would leave without seeing him. He knew she loved him ,but it's always gonna be Stefan. He couldn't change her mind,he tried for 4 years to change her mind but he didn't succeed. Elena came downstairs . Stefan was right behind her holding his and her suitcase.**

**Elena had a really hard time choosing between the Salvatore brothers. She didn't want to loose either of them ,but she knew in the end she would have to make a choice. She never liked playing with anyone's feelings, but she couldn't deny that she really did have feeling for both of them. She hated Katherine for what she did to Stefan and Damon but here she was doing the same thing herself to them. But the difference between her and Katherine is that Katherine did what she did intentionally, while Elena really fell for both of them. Since she became a vampire her emotions have been heighten and it was even harder for her to decide ,but in the end she understood that her soul-mate was Stefan. She felt the attraction and passion towards Damon, but when she went to her happy place she would be in the arms of Stefan and Damon would just hold her hand. This is when she figured out that her and Damon could never be something more than best friends. But she also knew that she couldn't cause him more pain by telling him to stay close to her and watch her love and kiss his own brother. This is why she decided to leave Mystic Falls with Stefan and leave Damon,give him some time to figure out things.**

**When they reached the bottom of the stairs Elena looked at Damon and she saw hurt in his eyes, but in a split second his eyes became totally blank of emotion ,the change happened so quickly that she wasn't even sure hurt was in his eyes in the first place. They both knew that Damon was hurt but he would never show it. He was the bad brother. Showing his feeling would be a sight of weakness and he wouldn't allow anyone to see him weak.**

"**So I see you have both packed and ready to leave" His voice held no emotion.**

"**Yes, I don't think we'll be coming back here any time soon, so we took almost everything" Said Elena. She tried not to let her voice brake,but she didn't succeed much.**

"**Better for me, there will be more free space for me and the delicious girls that I will be bringing home with me"Damon's sarcastic tone made Elena's anger fire up ,but she went back to been sad a few second after. She knew that Damon's sarcastic tone was just a cover. She knew really well how hurt he was. How much she hurt him. The thought of that brought tears in her eyes.**

**Stefan noticed the tension between Elena and Damon so he decided reluctantly to give them some time alone.**

"**I'll wait for you Elena in the car, OK?"**

"**OK" Said Elena's small voice.**

**Stefan went outside and leaned against his red car. He knew that Elena had chose him, but he couldn't help but feel that history was repeating itself. Damon was right when he believed that. As much as he hated saying this, Damon really did have feelings for Elena, and it was killing him seeing his girlfriend and his own blood brother hurt over one single choice. He tried to change Elena's mind , since it hurt both Damon and her but he didn't achieve his goal. Stefan knew Damon better than anybody and he could see through his mask. Damon was hurt by their leaving but his sarcastic character wouldn't let him show his real feelings.**

"**So I guess this is goodbye, at least for now" Elena was in frond of Damon trying to look anywhere but his eyes. She couldn't look in to his eyes after everything that she did to him.**

"**Oh don't be so melodramatic Elena, I am sure we'll see each other in 50 or 100 years, and I am also sure that I will be the same amazing glorious person that I am now, and you will be stubborn and have a brooding forehead with mister crumby pants out there."He finished of with a smirk so she wouldn't notice his sadness.**

**Elena smiled at Damon. She knew than he was hurting right now, but she also knew that he would find peace some time in the future and he would be happy. He would find a girl that would love him and accept him for who he is.**

**She kissed him on the cheek and left the house to get inside the car. Damon went out with her.**

**Once Stefan saw them coming he opened the door for Elena to get in. He then closed the door and turned to his brother.**

"**I am gonna miss you Damon,as weird as this sounds I am gonna miss you" said Stefan with a sad expression. **

"**Oh brother, stop being so dramatic. I bet you feel nice that you got the girl after all."**

"**Damon, I know that you are hurt but this time you can't blame this on me. This was all Elena's choice and I had nothing to do with it." He went close to Damon and raised his hands at his shoulders. "You are my brother Damon, and I want us to go back to the way we used to be before Katherine came in and destroyed our lives, destroyed the bond that we used to have." Stefan looked like he was about to cry, that was when Damon understood that Stefan really was tired from all of these fights that occurred between them the last 149 years. He took a deep breath feeling the air fill up his lungs and looked at Stefan into his eyes. They continued looking at each other for about 2 minutes.**

"**OK, I am gonna back off in to this whole "eternity of misery" promise that I gave to you, brother. I am gonna try and find something else to kill my time with apart from torturing you." Said Damon and then hugged his brother for a second and then step-ed away.**

"**Thank you Damon, you don't know how much this means to me. I would really like it if we could start over, when we come back." Stefan said while he was opening the driver's door of his car.**

"**We will see, little brother. We will see." And with that Damon waived at Stefan and Elena and got inside.**

**Stefan looked at the closed door of the boarding house that he lived for the past 3 to 4 years now with nostalgia. He really wanted to stay, especially now that Damon decided to actually forgive him. But he knew that it would be easier for Damon if he would take Elena and leave. With that thought h got into the car, took Elena's hand in his and stared the car having as a destination a new life.**


End file.
